


Christmas Party

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Magnus and Alec, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> First, I haven't forgotten about Rewriting a story. I'm still working on it, and updates will still come every Wednesday (though I might move this to Friday, easier in my schedule...).
> 
> Then, this is a list of Christmas prompts I found on the internet and have decided to make them Malec. I don't know if I'll be able to post one every day, but that's the goal ;)
> 
> So here's the first one. Hope you enjoy it. As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

“You must wonder why I asked you both in my office today.”  
“I’ll admit I’m curious M. Garroway.”  
“Is there anything wrong?”  
“No Alec, there’s nothing wrong. You have both exceeded our expectations this year. In your own field, you have proven to be one of our most important assets. So the board and I decided to reward you.”  
“I love rewards.”

Alec couldn’t help the low comment that escaped him.  
“Huh why am I not surprised?”  
“Shut it Lightwood.”

The answer came as clipped and low as the comment had been uttered. Thankfully for them both, Luke Garroway was looking for various papers on his desk and didn’t witness the exchange.

“So, as I was saying, a reward. Every year, we offer our best employees the chance to organize our Christmas Party. Congratulations, you’re in charge of the one in two months.”  
“What?”  
“Never thought I’d say this but I’m with Lightwood on this one. What?”  
“Listen, I know you dislike each other, the whole building knows it. See it as your chance to get to know each other better. What happens the day I need to pair you up on a contract and you can’t handle it because of your feud? Believe me, I wish I didn’t have to do it, this is not elementary school and yet here I am. Anyway, an email address has been added to both your system so you can deal with Christmas Party stuff apart from your usual email address. You’ll have all the info you need in the email I sent you: budget, locations, food and decorations. I’m open to adding things to the list, as long as the budget isn’t impacted. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Alec stood up and left the room, quickly followed by Magnus.

“Lightwood, wait up. We need to find a way to get out of this.”  
“Listen, I don’t think we can. It really sounded like it would impact our future in the company. I am not letting you ruin my future.”  
“Me?! I’m the one ruining your future? Please.”  
“Ok, let’s try not to fight in front of his office. Tell you what: I can handle everything on my own, that way we don’t have to work together.”  
“And let you get all the credit for it? No, that’s not happening Lightwood.”  
“Could you please stop calling me Lightwood?”  
“That’s your name, isn’t it?”  
“Fine. I can’t deal with this right now, I actually have things to do. I’ll be checking the email later today, and we can discuss this tomorrow.”

Not waiting for an answer, Alec left the hall and went back to his office. It was already a bad thing being in charge of the Christmas Party, Alec hated it. But having to organize it with Magnus Bane? This sounded like a nightmare come true.

Alec didn’t really remember what had happened. They had joined the company around the same time. Their jobs being so different from one another, they never worked together, so they basically almost never saw each other. But today, Alec hated everything about Magnus: the way he dressed, the way he talked, his mannerism… 

Taking a deep breath, Alec realized he’d have to be the bigger person, because there was no way Magnus would be. He grabbed his belongings and went back home, ready to tackle the project. What he hadn’t expected though, was for Magnus to do the same. When they met the following morning, things got heated pretty fast.

“What do you mean you’ve started working on a theme?”  
“Exactly that. I’ve checked what had been done in the past and I went for something completely different. And then I started adding bits and pieces.”  
“Well, I’ve done the same last night. So how do we decide which idea is the best?”  
“Mine has to be.”  
“Magnus I swear to God…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Alec saw the door open and Luke Garroway enter.

“Gentlemen, everything going ok?”  
“Yes sir, just working on the project.”  
“Fine, I’ll put a note on the door then. Some people got scared of the screaming inside the conference room.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I don’t want apologies Bane, I want results.”  
“Yes sir.”

Once the door was closed again, Alec felt Magnus turn and look at him.

“Why are things always so complicated with you?”  
“I’m not starting yet another fight with you Magnus. I can’t even remember why we started fighting. I don’t like you, but I love my job. I won’t jeopardize it. So fine, you’re in charge. I’ll be your assistant on the project. I don’t mind. I’ll follow your lead and just let you decide.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m conceding Magnus. I’m fed up with the constant fighting. I just want to be done with it. And if it means me having to take it upon myself and be the one to fold, then it’s what I’ll do. Just let me know what I can help you with and I will. Until then, I’ll be at my desk, working a project where I can actually be useful.”

Alec left the conference room. He was too keyed up to deal with Magnus right now, and nothing good would come out of it. He could almost hear his parents and their disappointment at him for not standing his ground. Almost. Because Alec had stopped caring for their approval years ago. When he had realized that he would never be enough for them. 

When the day came to an end, Alec went back home and prepared dinner. He didn’t expect for his doorbell to ring. And he most certainly didn’t expect the person on the other side of the door to be Magnus.

“Really Magnus? In my own house? How did you even get my address?”  
“I’m friends with Clary.”  
“Damn it Fray.”  
“It seems she’s fed up with us fighting too so she didn’t really mind giving me your address when I asked for it. Listen, I’m sure we can work this out. We just need to put our differences aside for the time being. Then we can go back to hating each other just fine.”  
“Why do you hate me Magnus?”  
“Pardon?”  
“You heard me. Why? Because I was trying to rack my brain the other night but I came up with nothing.”  
“I don’t know. We never really interacted but… I think I have a lot of preconceived ideas on you.”  
“Like what?”  
“You’re a stubborn, trust fund brat who never had to fight for anything in his life.”  
“Wow, please, say what you feel without restraint.”  
“What about you?”  
“You’re an obnoxious, self-centered jackass.”  
“Ok, I can see that.”  
“Really?”  
“Come on Alec, I know how people see me.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, who was just looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

“Why are you smiling? Stop that, you’re scaring me.”  
“You called me Alec.”  
“I did no such thing.”  
“You did, you can’t take it back now.”  
“How old are you again? 5?”  
“I’ll have you know that I’m 27, thank you very much.”  
“You’re 27?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you sure or not? Because I always believed you were older than I am.”  
“I know my own age Magnus. How old are you?”  
“29.”  
“You thought I was older than you? This I take offence.”  
“It’s something Underhill mentioned at some point I think.”  
“Underhill? The guy who left the company last year?”  
“Yes. He asked me out a few times and we went for drinks. I think he wanted more but I wasn’t interested. Why?”  
“Do you know why he got fired?”  
“He got fired?”  
“That answers my question. He lost his job because he tried to create fights in between teams so he could climb the ladder and get a better job.”

Alec’s mind suddenly remembered all the things Andrew had told him about Magnus. And Alec saw the moment Magnus came to the same realization.

“We couldn’t have fallen into his trap, could we? How did you and him get to talking?”  
“He asked me out, I said yes. We went on a few dates, nothing serious.”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen, his mouth slowly open and close.

“What? Are you going to get all judgmental because I dated him? You went for dinks with him too you know…”  
“No judgement. I just had no idea.”  
“On? The fact that I dated Underhill?.”  
“Yes, or men in general. When Underhill mentioned you, he never said anything about dating you.”  
“He never said anything about dating you either.”  
“But why would he do that?”  
“His plan worked. Luke had to team us up to try and get us to stop fighting and neither of us have any idea as to why we’re fighting.”  
“Luke?! Tell me you didn’t date…”  
“Ew no. No, no, no. Ok, I’m going to tell you something that no one in the company knows, aside from Clary. And I can’t have anyone know. So consider this my own way of saying I want a new start between us.”  
“You do?”  
“I do Magnus. I don’t want to fight for no reason, I don’t want to lose my job over this, and I don’t want to have to hear Luke complain about it again. Luke is married to my mom. They got married after I entered the company, they met because of me actually.”  
“I had no idea.”  
“We never mention it. It’s no one business and it would be weird if people knew I eat with the boss every Sunday.”  
“But isn’t it? Weird I mean?”  
“It was at first. But then, they got married and I see a different version of Luke outside of work.”  
“Thank you for telling me. I won’t say a word.”  
“Do you think we can make it work? The Christmas Party I mean.”  
“I’m sure we can work something out.”

The following two months were spent between Alec’s and Magnus’ apartments, putting things together, late at night, until everything was ready to be unveiled. The collaboration had been tough at times, old habits coming back. But the more time they spent together, the more they both realized that they were nothing like the prejudiced images they had in mind. 

When the Christmas Party happened, Magnus and Alec arrived first, to make sure that everything was ready and that there was no last minute problem. Guests started arriving and soon, Luke was making his annual speech.

“So thank you all, for yet again a good year. Last, I would like to take a moment to thank Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane for organizing this evening. I’m glad you managed to work together. Who knows, this might be the beginning of the best collaboration this company has ever seen! Cheers.”

Alec saw Magnus smile at him, and tip his glass as if to cheer with him. Alec did the same and took a sip. He got hailed in a conversation and realized the late hour only when he checked his watch. A quick glance around the room confirmed that it was later than he would usually stay, as many people had already left. He went to find Luke to bid him goodbye.

“Thanks Alec, you did a good job with Magnus. Are you guys on better terms now?”  
“Definitely. After realizing that Underhill had played us, things got easier. I’m gonna go. Enjoy the rest of the evening.”  
“Bye Alec.”

Alec went to retrieve his coat and was getting out of the building when he heard his name. He turned around to see Magnus coming towards him.

“You’re leaving?”  
“Yes, sorry. I didn’t see you there, I thought you’d already left.”  
“I wanted to leave too, but I couldn’t be the first one to do it.”  
“Seriously?”  
“I’m kidding Alec. I’m just kidding.”  
“Sorry, I’m tired.”  
“I’m exhausted too. I think I could sleep for days.”  
“You have two long days.”  
“I do. Though I was wondering if it wouldn’t be better if I spent some of it with someone.”  
“It could. I know I’m gonna enjoy the calm of my own apartment for two days.”  
“Oh. Ok. Sure, makes sense. So, I’ll see you Monday?”

Alec only nodded, watching Magnus turn and leave, not fully understanding the disappointment he could hear in Magnus’ voice and see on his face. No. It wasn’t possible. Magnus couldn’t have.

“Hey Magnus?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have someone to spend part of the weekend with?”  
“I don’t Alec.”  
“So earlier…”  
“Yes. I was trying to tell you that I’d like to spend time with you outside of work, preferably alone and why not in my apartment. But that’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you Monday.”  
“Magnus?”  
“What Alec?”  
“I’ll wake up around 10am tomorrow morning. Then I’ll clean my place a bit and go grab lunch at my usual spot around 12:30. If a friend of mine was there at the same time and happened to ask me if I wanted to join him for lunch in his own apartment, and I ended up staying, I really wouldn’t mind.”

Alec smiled and left before Magnus could answer.

The following day, at 12:23pm, Alec heard his name being called and turned around to see Magnus smiling at him, a bag full of food in his hand.

“I have food for two, care to join me?”  
“What a surprise. But I’d love to Magnus. Thanks.”

They went to Magnus’ apartment to have lunch on Saturday. When they arrived in the office on Monday morning, Alec had yet to go back to his place.


End file.
